Security systems are important around school buildings, particularly where younger students are present. At drop-off and pick-up times, the mix of a large number of students outside the building and a large number of persons/vehicles can be chaotic, and significant vigilance can be required to avoid the situation where a student leaves with a person who is not authorized to take that student or a student goes off premises alone when they are supposed to be picked up by someone. Such situations create a security risk.
Likewise, current practice often relies upon school personnel recognizing the persons and/or vehicles arriving or leaving the premises, making the identification of persons or vehicles that should not be present on the grounds subject to human error, with potentially significant adverse consequences.